


It's a Date

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, they're so awkward someone help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Dakota stumbles into asking Cavendish on a date. Cavendish stumbles into saying yes.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the old dakavendish fics I found in my files that somehow never got posted. I'm not sure why. Truly this is _quality_ work

“I’m dying.”

Cavendish didn’t bother to look up from his book. “You are not dying.”

There was a pause. “I could be,” came the petulant answer.

Cavendish sighed. “You are not. You fell asleep at your desk and now you’re sore. Take something for the pain and quit whining at me.”

Stretched out on the couch with an arm over his eyes, Dakota groaned. “I’ve slept in way weirder places,” he complained.

“Well–”

“In cars, tents, on the floor–”

“Oh, you’re actually listing places.”

“Spent the night on a bench once, that wasn’t great–”

“I didn’t actually ask–”

“–slept in all kinds’a chairs. You ever sleep on a roof? That was a weird night–”

“Dakota–”

“–anyway, my point is, I’m used to it. Shouldn’t bother me.”

After a pause, to be sure Dakota had finished talking, Cavendish replied, “Yes, well, welcome to getting older. It only gets worse from here, trust me.”

“Ah, you can’t compare this to _you_ ,” Dakota scoffed. “You didn’t get older, you got hotter.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Cavendish spluttered.

“Yeah. Some people really carry off the whole grey hair and glasses thing, and you?” Dakota lifted his hand so Cavendish could see it, forming an “O.K.” gesture. “Totally pull it off.”

“ _Dakota–”_

“Total silver fox.”

“Oh, _do_ please be quiet,” Cavendish snapped.

“What?” Dakota propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Cavendish. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are. But somehow that’s worse,” Cavendish groused, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Well that’s kinda rude,” Dakota said, dropping back against the old couch cushions with a thump. _“Ow.”_

“Oh, fine, I’m sorry,” Cavendish sighed. “I suppose it’s just one thing to hear it from a friend and another to hear it from someone who would actually be willing to go on a date with you.”

“Why can’t it be both?”

“Hm?”

“I would go on a date with you.”

“Oh, come off it.”

“I would!” Dakota insisted. “You watch, as soon as I can get off this couch, I’ll take you on a date.”

“I’m sure you will,” Cavendish drawled.

“Where d’you wanna go?” Dakota asked.

“How about dinner?” Cavendish suggested with a roll of his eyes.

Dakota snapped his fingers. “Done.”

Cavendish eyed him suspiciously. “You’ll have to pay.”

“Sure. I invited you,” Dakota agreed.

“I’m not a cheap date.”

“Never said you would be.”

Cavendish lapsed into momentary befuddled silence. “You’re _serious,”_ he blurted.

“Of course,” Dakota paused, continuing with a previously unheard-of hint of self-doubt in his voice. “Were you not?”

“Well, I…” Cavendish trailed off; was he?

It had all been fine when he’d thought Dakota was joking, but did Cavendish actually want to go on a date with him? This was _Dakota_ , after all.

He wasn’t bad-looking, really, and could be charming in his way. He had a dreadful sense of humor, yet still managed to make Cavendish laugh. He could be lazy and careless, but Cavendish had caught glimpses of someone much more protective and mindful than Dakota usually let on.

More importantly, though, what would change? (Aside from Dakota paying for a meal for once, of course.) They already spent all their time together, practically lived in each other’s pockets. Already cared about one another…

The realization robbed Cavendish of his ability to answer long enough for Dakota to grow unsure.

“You were just joking, weren’t you? Yeah, just forget–”

“No!” Cavendish exclaimed. “Er, no, I– would like very much to go to dinner with you.”

“Yeah?” Dakota asked, voice warming with hope.

“Yes.”

With a quiet whoop and awkwardly angled fist pump, Dakota leapt (for a certain value of the word) off the couch.

Cavendish cocked an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were dying?”

Dakota offered Cavendish a grin as he slowly straightened up and stretched his back. “Looks like you revived me, Cav.”

“Oh, please,” Cavendish rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the amused twitch at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
